L'Horizon
by Azarith11
Summary: Après avoir échoué une fois, le jeune Edward, 16 ans, réussit enfin à capturer son premier Pokémon, un Riolu ... Particulier. En partant à l'aventure avec ce singulier compagnon, il ignore tout des périls et plaisirs que lui réservent son périple.
1. Riolu

**Chapitre 1 :** Riolu

Le soleil finissait par se coucher enfin. Les enfants les plus retardataires rentraient enfin à Bonaugure. On était le 21 Juillet, le Solstice d'été. C'était ce jour là que chaque année, des rangers venaient en ville pour que les enfants ayant atteint quinze ans puissent essayer de capturer leur premier Pokémon dans les alentours.

Chaque jeune volontaire se voyait donner six pokéballs simples et avait la journée entière pour capturer un ou des Pokémon qu'il viendrait présenter aux rangers qui l'enregistreraient comme un dresseur officiel ayant le droit de posséder des Pokémon.

Enfin ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Si on échouait à capturer un Pokémon avant le coucher du soleil, on devait attendre l'an prochain ou se rendre à Féli-cité pour faire une réclamation d'enregistrement, dans quel cas celle-ci était payante.

« Je crois qu'on les a tous … disait un ranger en consultant le registre des habitants de Bonaugure.

\- Nan, il en manque un. Edward, je le connais c'est la deuxième fois qu'il essaye. Blond, chétif, peureux.

\- Ah ouais, bien vu Jack. Le soleil est presque couché, prépare Rapasdepic tu vas peut-être aller le chercher.

\- Encore ? J'ai déjà du aller le repêcher au fond du lac Vérité la dernière fois.

\- Vous ne vous donnerez pas cette peine, cria, au loin, une voix masculine mais assez aiguë. Cette année, je pars de ce blède paumé ».

Un jeune homme portant un jean noir délavé et un pullover rouge approcha. À sa ceinture, il n'y avait qu'une seule pokéball et malgré, que ses cheveux blonds et gras cachent son regard, on distinguait un grand sourire sur son visage effilé et mat.

Il saisit alors la Pokéball pendant à sa ceinture et appuya sur son bouton central : Un éclat bleu en sortit et un petit Pokémon bipède, noir et bleu en sortit. Celui-ci regarda, l'air ahuri, le monde autour de lui avant de se cacher derrière les jambes de son tout récent dresseur.

« Pffr ! Même pour un Riolu, il est chétif ton Pokémon ! Pouffa Jack, provoquant l'hilarité des adolescents amassés autour de lui.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Un jour, il me mènera au sommet de la ligue, comme mon père l'a été, et tu devras m'obéir !

\- Ouais, c'est ça … Allez, amène-le ici, qu'on t'enregistre va ».

Bruce s'avança en traînant son Pokémon, toujours accroché à sa patte. Il arriva devant le ranger qui se saisit d'un étrange appareil avec lequel il scanna Riolu et son dresseur. Il s'empara ensuite de la Pokéball qu'il scanna également. Il commença à tapoter sur son clavier et entra des données en murmurant :

« Alors … Edward Hawkins … Riolu … Eh gamin. J'me foutais de toi mais en vrai, c'est rare les Riolu qui se laissent attraper par un dresseur débutant. Bien joué.

\- Je le sais bien. Je ne voulais pas me limiter à un Etourmi ou un stupide Quenotor ! Je vaux mieux que ça.

\- Cependant, fais gaffe à ta modestie. Des gamins qui sont partis pour devenir maître Pokémon et qui sont revenus en pleurs après s'être fait rétamer par le premier champion qu'ils ont affronté, j'en ai vu des dizaines.

\- Mon père était un héros. J'ai ça dans le sang, je le sais.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer … Allez va, dresseur numéro 6178. Va voir Jonny, il va te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin ».

Eddie s'avança vers le second ranger qui commença :

« Félicitations gamin. C'est un Pokémon rare que t'as là. Tu me dirais comment tu l'as capturé ? »

* * *

Le matin même, chaque adolescent s'était vu donner six pokéball. Alors que tous étaient partis vers Littorella, espérant trouver des Keunotors ou des Etourmis faciles à capturer, Eddward, lui, avait pris la direction de l'Ouest pour se rendre sur les rives du lac Vérité.

L'année précédente, il était déjà venu ici et avait plongé vers un Psykokwak, ce qui lui avait valu, en plus de la honte de l'échec, d'être la risée de tout Bonaugure pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ce matin là, il avait été plus sage et avait préféré regarder les Pokémon aquatiques vivre quelques heures pour savoir comment il aurait été le plus facile d'en capturer un. Vers midi, alors qu'il commençait à sortir son pique-nique, Eddie avait entendu des bruits de pas venir de la forêt. En entendant des insultes hurlées et des cris de terreur, il s'était caché et avait observé deux hommes en uniforme pousser vers le lac un scientifique. Derrière chacun des deux hommes, il y avait des Gravalanch qui semblaient assoiffés de violence.

Tous trois avaient longtemps discuté mais hormis l'expression paniquée du scientifique, Eddie n'en entendit rien. Après quelque temps, les deux agresseurs avaient poussé le scientifique dans l'eau puis étaient partis en courant.

N'écoutant que son courage, Eddie se lança vers la rive mais vit que le scientifique avait disparu. Il vit alors celui-ci, soulevé par un petit Pokémon volant, sortir triomphalement du lac avant de retomber sur sa cote, inconscient. L'autre Pokémon disparut si vite que Edward n'en avait capté que la couleur rose.

Le temps que le choc ne passe et Eddie ramena son regard vers le coté du lac où un Riolu regardait visiblement le même étrange Pokémon que lui, avec un air tout aussi ébahi. Lorsque le petit Pokémon remarqua Eddie, il émit un cri suraigu puis partit se cacher dans les fourrés.

Edward avait alors saisi un morceau de son pique-nique et l'avait lancé environ à mi chemin entre lui et le Pokémon. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation et quelques gargouillis de ventre, celui-ci s'était avancé vers le morceau de sandwich et l'avait englouti. Eddie avait alors tendu la main et l'avait caressé.

C'est à ce moment là que le scientifique s'était mis à tousser, effrayant le Pokémon qui partit se cacher dans les bois, bien plus loin cette fois. Edward s'avança vers l'homme et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« C'est vous qui m'avez sorti de là ? Merci beaucoup, je vous en dois une, avait répondu le scientifique. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Eddie Hawkins. Et vous ?

\- Alejandro, mais ça importe peu. Écoutez, si un jour vous passez près de Bourg-Palette, j'aurais, au laboratoire du Professeur Chen, de quoi payer ma dette ».

Puis il était parti sans rien dire de plus. Eddie n'avait pas osé lui demander ce que lui voulait les gens en uniformes, d'autant plus qu'il préférait se tenir écarté des ennuis. Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme était reparti à la recherche de Riolu qu'il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à appâter avec un bout de sandwich.

Vers seize heures du soir, le Pokémon s'était enfin montré mais dès que Edward lui lança une ball dessus, que Riolu renvoya d'aussi tôt vers l'humain en utilisant l'attaque Forte Paume. S'en était alors ensuivi une formidable course poursuite à travers bois au cours de laquelle Eddie utilisa quatre de ses Pokéball. Finalement arrivé dans une clairière, il vit Riolu essoufflé mais alors que celui-ci allait s'apprêter à s'enfuir de nouveau, Edward avait levé les mains en signe d'abandon. Il s'était assis et avait commencé à parler à Riolu.

« Tu sais … Mon père est maître Pokémon. Le dressage, j'ai ça dans le sang. Tu peux me croire, si tu viens avec moi, dans très peu de temps, tu seras un des Pokémon les plus puissants et célèbres de la terre. Ce serait dommage de manquer ça. J'pourrais faire ça avec un autre. Regarde le Cheniti que tu as dépassé tout à l'heure. Ça pourrait autant être lui le premier Pokémon du prochain maître Pokémon. Alors, je te laisse une dernière chance. Rentre dans cette ball et deviens un héros ».

Sans attendre de réponse, Eddie lâcha sa ball vers Riolu qui fut absorbé dedans dans un éclat bleu. La Pokéball avait remué trois fois avait d'émettre un cliquetis caractéristique à la capture d'un Pokémon.

Edward avait alors hurlé de joie en se jetant au sol.

* * *

Eddie raconta toute cette histoire au ranger en omettant soigneusement la partie concernant les deux hommes en uniformes.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as capturé ? … Bon on va faire comme si j'y croyais hein.

\- Eh, je n'ai rien inventé ! Je vous assure que tout s'est passé comme ça.

\- Peu importe. Il y a quelques objets que je vais devoir te donner. Tout d'abord, une carte de Sinnoh te sera nécessaire, fit le ranger en tendant à Bruce un bout de papier replié sur lui même. Ensuite, voilà ton Vokit. Je sais pas si tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? En gros, c'est un genre de téléphone spécialement pour dresseurs : lignes prioritaires, accès constant à internet et pas mal d'autres choses. Il y a ton numéro ainsi que celui de tes responsables légaux, des Agent Jenny, et des Infirmières Joëlle dedans. Il peut également te servir de GPS à condition que tu aies scanné une carte de la région dans laquelle tu te trouves. Évidemment, celle de Sinnoh est déjà téléchargée à l'intérieur. Je devrais te donner un dernier objet, un Pokédex régional. Seulement voilà : on a donné le dernier tout à l'heure. Toi et deux autres dresseurs, vous devrez aller le chercher à Littorella, au laboratoire du professeur Sorbier. C'est pas dérangeant.

\- Nan, ça ira, merci beaucoup.

\- Bien. Retourne chez tes parents, tu pars demain ».

Eddie fit marche arrière, silencieusement. Sur le chemin, il croisa quelques amis à lui.

« Alors le redoublant ? Cria l'un d'entre eux. T'as choppé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, et c'est pas rien, se vanta Eddie en ouvrant sa ball. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé comme merdes ? »

Les adolescents montrèrent tour à tour un Lixy, un Cheniti et un Doduo. Emily, la dernière ne sortit pas de Pokémon.

« Ben alors ? T'as pas réussi ?

\- Si mais … Mais il ne me plaît pas. Je vais le relâcher et attendre l'an prochain.

\- Ben alors c'est trop bête. C'est une occasion en or qui s'ouvre à toi, ce serait dommage de passer à coté d'une aventure aussi incroyable ».

Emily ouvrit alors une pokéball dont sortit un tout petit Poissirène. Celui-ci se tortillait sur le sol, comme si il s'étouffait. Emily le fit rentrer en vitesse.

« Voilà. Tu vois, il est ridicule ». Riolu s'avança vers Emily et toucha la ball, comme pour la rouvrir. Emily appuya de nouveau sur le bouton, intriguée et lorsque Poissirène sortit, Riolu se mit à le caresser. Ils semblèrent entamer une conversation en répétant leurs noms respectifs. Riolu finit par se tourner vers Emily et, à la surprise de tous, lui adressa la parole, d'une voix d'enfant en début d'adolescence :

« Il a peur. Il aimerait que tu le prennes dans tes bras plutôt que de le laisser dans sa ball.

\- Tu parles ?! S'exclamèrent les cinq amis en même temps.

\- Bah bien sur. Allez toi, fais-le ».

Plus surprise qu'autre chose, Emily s'exécuta et prit le Poissirène dans ses bras, lequel se frotta affectueusement contre son bras, ce qui attendrit inéluctablement la jeune fille.

« Ton Pokémon a l'air impressionnant, Eddie, fit le dresseur au Lixy. Je te défie en duel, maintenant !

\- Euh ben … Riolu, dis-moi, tu sais te battre ?

\- J'ai toujours chassé pour survivre, répliqua celui-ci, peu sur de lui.

\- Et tu chassais quoi comme Pokémon en général ?

\- Euh … Des baies Tomato. Il y en a beaucoup dans le coin. Eddie afficha une expression entre l'absence totale de sentiment et la gêne.

\- Bon bah y a qu'à essayer ! Josh, prépare toi !

\- Quand tu veux ! »

Le Lixy de Josh s'avança, l'air confiant. Chacun des opposants se mirent en position mais il ne fallait pas être très observateur pour constater que les jambes de Riolu tremblaient.

« Lixy, étincelle ! »

Le Pokémon emmagasina de l'énergie et envoya une boule d'électricité vers son adversaire lequel l'esquiva avec une rapidité fulgurante avant de partir se cacher derrière les jambes d'Eddie.

« Ah non, cette fois tu te montres, le réprimanda Edward en se dépêtrant.

\- Mais ça fait peur ça, et si je me prenais un coup ?

\- T'as vu comment tu l'as esquivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux te prendre.

\- J'ai peeeeeeur … couina le Pokémon.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, t'y vas, sinon, je te renvoie dans la forêt ».

Riolu fit alors mine de s'avancer mais ses jambes tremblaient toujours autant.

« Lixy, charge ! »

Le Pokémon chargea Riolu mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci resta paralysé par la peur. Au dernier moment, Eddie cria :

« Riolu, riposte, fais quelque chose ! »

Et alors qu'il se prit le coup, Riolu se releva instantanément et envoya un puissant coup de patte que Lixy ne vit même pas venir. Ce dernier fut projeté plus loin, pas moins surpris que Riolu lui même, qui regardait avec une incrédulité notoire sa patte droite.

« Je t'ai vu faire ça tout à l'heure donc : Riolu, attaque forte-paume !

Riolu se lança, en fermant les yeux vers son adversaire et lui donna un coup de patte que cette fois-ci Lixy esquiva avant de renvoyer une charge qu'une fois encore, Riolu esquiva d'une vitesse très impressionnante. Il contre-attaqua tout seul en envoyant un coup de pied si vite qu'Eddie ne put en discerner le mouvement. Lixy fut envoyé au sol et Josh le rappela dans sa ball.

« Waw, il est impressionnant ton Riolu ! S'écria un autre ami d'Eddie, ce que Riolu reçut avec beaucoup de fierté.

\- Il a raison, fit Eddie en s'adressant à son Pokémon. Tu t'es superbement bien débrouillé !

Riolu bomba le torse et se pavana de long en large pendant qu'Edward disait au revoir à ses amis. Il rappela ensuite Riolu puis se dirigea vers sa maison qu'il ouvrit avant de crier « Je suis rentré », en sachant très bien que depuis quatre ans, personne d'autre que lui ne vivait plus ici.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Ben ça y est_. _J'ai enfin recommencé à poster. Sur une fiction dans l'univers de Pokémon. Au passage, je signale dès ici, en temps que Disclaimer que cet univers appartient entièrement à Nintendo et Game Freak. J'pense que je vais poster un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'avance.  
Et je remercie ici même les deux personnes sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas vu le jour : Fisitron, pour tout l'inspiration donnée par sa propre fiction et Klervia, mon adorable bêta-lectrice.  
Voilà. à Lundi prochain pour le chapitre 2._


	2. Départ

**Chapitre 2 :** Départ

Edward ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, juste après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi. Il fit immédiatement sortir son Pokémon et tout deux s'exclamèrent de concert :

« Il va falloir qu'on s'explique tout les deux !

\- Moi d'abord, indiqua le dresseur. Tu parles ?!

\- Non, moi d'abord ! Hors de question que tu me fasse me battre à nouveau ! J'ai horreur de ça !

\- Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ? T'as toujours été sauvage !

\- La prochaine fois fais attention, ma cible, ce sera toi !

\- Bon, tu m'expliqueras ça après, il faut que je nous fasse à manger.

\- Imagine si Josh avait insisté ! J'aurais pu tuer son pauvre Lixy !

\- Je ne t'y aurais jamais poussé. Et t'es bien trop fragile pour faire ça » fit Eddie en sortant une casserole d'un tiroir.

Voyant que le dialogue ne menait à rien, Riolu s'assit sur une chauffeuse, attendant le retour de son maître. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes après, portant une casserole dont émanait un délicieux arôme de Cochingon et de baies Touga.

Il posa la casserole sur la table basse de l'entrée, qui servait aussi de salon puis partit chercher des couverts.

« Comment tu manges toi ? Entendit le Pokémon depuis la cuisine.

\- Pas d'autres Pokémon pour commencer. Des baies me suffisent.

\- Je t'isolerais les baies Touga. Alors. Dis-moi. Comment t'as appris à parler ?

\- Ça fait des années que j'observe ce village. J'en sais beaucoup sur vous les humains. Par exemple, je sais que si les rangers m'avaient entendu parler, ils m'auraient embarqué dans leur camionnette pour m'emmener je ne sais où.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que les Pokémon qui parlent sont très rares.

\- Donc tu as appris à parler juste en nous observant et en nous écoutant ?

\- Oui et grâce à quelques dresseurs que j'ai rencontrés.

\- D'accord. Deuxième question. Si tu refuse de te battre, pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? Je t'avais prévenu que je voulais un Pokémon pour ça.

\- Parce que tu m'as attendri. Je sais qui tu es, tu sais. Je sais que ta mère est partie il y a huit ans, laissant ton frère et toi seuls. Je sais que ton frère est parti il y a quatre ans dans sa propre quête de Pokémon, te laissant toi, Edward, 12 ans, seul. Et je pense qu'en partant à l'aventure tu espère bien plus le revoir que devenir maître Pokémon ».

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Le regard d'Eddie vaqua de son Pokémon à son assiette. Pour finir, sans rien annoncer, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il rappela Riolu dans sa ball et se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur son canapé. Il ne finit pas son assiette et partit dans sa chambre.

Arrivé là, il prépara un sac de basiques : quelques vêtements, un sac de couchage, un boussole, le peu d'argent dont il disposait et son bonnet noir, celui de son frère. Il ferma les yeux en enfouissant ce souvenir dans son sac puis s'étala sur son matelas qui lui servait de lit.

* * *

Edward devait avoir huit ans à ce moment. Ce jour là, il jouait, comme souvent, avec Daniel, son frère, sur la bordure du lac Vérité. Les deux enfants se courraient après, se jetaient des gerbes d'eau ou de sable, criants et imitant des bruits de Pokémon.

Puis d'un coup, le ciel s'obscurcit. Le bleu était devenu d'un noir sans faille et le soleil était devenu rouge. N'éclairant plus qu'à peine les enfants, ceux-ci crièrent de peur, ne sachant plus où aller, plus que faire. Ils entendirent une voix grave, caverneuse qui semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Tout deux eurent l'intime sentiment que cette voix s'adressait à eux et à eux seuls.

« Bientôt … Vous serez la corde qui nous liera. Vous êtes les élus, vous serez nos esclaves. Bientôt … »

Eddie se réveilla, en sueur. Cette scène, il était intimement convaincu de ne l'avoir jamais vécu en réalité. Pourtant, depuis la mort de sa mère, un jour d'été alors qu'il avait huit ans, il refaisait fréquemment ce cauchemar. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même Daniel. En réalité, tout deux s'étaient beaucoup écartés depuis la mort de leur mère et quand Daniel avait quitté la maison, Edward était déjà prêt à vivre seul.

Mais Riolu avait eu raison. Devenir maître Pokémon était bien sur le rêve d'Eddie, mais retrouver son frère était une priorité. En regardant par sa fenêtre, le jeune homme réalisa que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Il fit sortir Riolu qui sortit de sa ball, mi-endormi, mi-énervé.

« Eh, * baille * ça va pas de m'enfermer comme ça pendant toute une nuit ?

\- Calme toi … On va partir d'ici une heure, j'aimerais qu'on fasse un point. Sans combattre, on pourra pas avancer à travers le monde. J'vais avoir besoin que tu te battes.

\- C'est non. Je refuse de faire mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Alors on pourrait se limiter à mettre nos adversaires hors d'état de nuire sans leur causer de graves séquelles.

\- J'vais pas faire long feu dans des combats à ce rythme là.

\- J'pense pas … T'es vraiment rapide, je pense que ça peut beaucoup jouer. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu propose d'autre ?

\- Hm … On peut essayer. Mais voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas capturer le premier Pokémon sauvage que tu trouveras puis tu ne feras plus combattre que lui.

\- A partir du moment où j'ai de nouvelles Pokéball, promis. Mais pour ça, on devra d'abord aller à Féli-Cité. Je pense pas qu'on puisse en trouver ailleurs.

\- Très bien, on fait ça !

\- Merci. Maintenant, on va partir d'ici quelques heures. J'aimerais quand même savoir de quoi tu es capable.

\- Tu en as vu la majorité hier. Comme tu le sais, un Pokémon ne peut apprendre que quatre capacités de combat. Les miennes sont riposte, forte-paume, vive-attaque et morsure.

\- Très bien, je vois. Ça te dérange si on va un peu s'entraîner sur le stade du village ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

\- Un peu de sport. Je me force à en faire tout les matins ! »

Puis sans laisser à Riolu de plus ample choix, Edward le rappela, remit les mêmes vêtements que la veille : un jean noir avec un polo rouge à capuche, se saisit des clés de sa maison et quitta celle-ci.

Il marcha quelques minutes, bercé par la chaleur douce du soleil levant en juin. Le stade était une minuscule arène Pokémon dont l'entretien semblait avoir été abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Il était presque intégralement couvert d'herbe, bien que celle-ci ait roussi par endroits, sûrement à cause d'attaques de type feu. Comme souvent, quelques ados traînaient déjà alentours. Ce matin, Josh s'entraînait déjà avec son Lixy, malgré l'heure étonnement matinale pour que le dresseur ne soit levé.

« Eh beh ? L'interpella Edward. Déjà levé ?

\- Ouais, je pars aujourd'hui, à midi. Mais après ma défaite d'hier, j'ai peur que sans un minimum d'entraînement, prendre la route seul ne soit dangereux. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

\- Je venais faire mon sport du jour avec Riolu, fit Eddie en relâchant son Pokémon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme entraînement ?

\- De simples exercices de coordinations. Histoire qu'on puisse communiquer plus rapidement et qu'il soit parfaitement à l'aise dans son corps. Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

\- Oh tu sais … Riolu n'a pas vraiment apprécié le combat d'hier et …

\- Alors on ne les fera pas se battre. Mais on peut les faire s'entraider ».

Riolu hocha la tête silencieusement mais son expression était sans équivoque : ça l'intéressait beaucoup.

« Ça … ça te dérange de prendre ça en charge Josh ? J'ai aucune idée de comment on entraîne un Pokémon moi, demanda Edward, un peu gêné.

\- Pas de problème. Je te le prends un peu et tu observe. Tu sais, avec le Caninos de ma sœur, j'ai l'habitude moi ! »

Eddie alla s'échauffer sur le coté pendant que Josh invitait les Pokémon à lever successivement et dans un ordre précis leurs pattes, à leur faire exécuter de petites chorégraphies, à leur faire travailler un peu leur souplesse. Edward était impressionné de la détente avec laquelle Josh s'adressait aux Pokémon. Lui même avait toujours eu du mal à s'adresser correctement, même aux humains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blondinet se rapprocha du groupe et demanda à participer à l'entraînement. Il fit faire à Josh comme aux Pokémon quelques étirements puis ordonna cinquante tours de terrain, ce qui correspondait en fait à seulement cinq-cent mètres. Mais Riolu dut s'arrêter avant, trop essoufflé et rapidement suivi par Josh. Eddie et Lixy finirent donc leur course seuls puis s'attelèrent à faire faire des exercices cardiaques à leurs compagnons.

Midi vint vite et Josh fit ses au revoir à Eddie.

« Allez … Il est l'heure. J'vais y aller. J'espère qu'on se reverra mon pote, fit-il en enlaçant maladroitement le blondinet.

\- Ouais … à un de ces jours sur la route.

\- J'ai une idée … On a tout les deux faits nos premiers combats ensembles … Je propose qu'on se retrouve quand on sera tout les deux maître Pokémon. Et on verra qui gagnera ce jour là !

\- Ahah d'accord mais compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre ! Fit Eddie.

\- T'as pas intérêt, si tu me vois te suivre, c'est seulement que j'aurais déjà un tour d'avance ! »

Puis le dresseur s'écarta. Edward le regarda partir, sans se retourner. Ses cheveux attachés en dreadlocks rebondissaient contre son t-shirt en toile et Lixy trottinait joyeusement autour de son sarouel. Eddie renifla, satisfait.

Son Vokit vibra dans sa poche. En l'ouvrant il s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris le numéro de Josh mais le sentiment disparut vite pour laisser place à la surprise d'avoir reçu un mail. Celui-ci venait d'Emily et disait : « Salut Eddie ! J'ai appris que tu faisais partie des trois dresseurs qui n'avaient pas non plus reçu leur Pokédex. Moi et Cathy on avait prévu de partir vers quinze heures, histoires d'arriver en début de soirée à Littorella. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous, si bien sur tu n'es pas déjà parti ? »

Edward sourit, touché par l'attention. De toute façon, il avait prévu de partir vers cette heure-ci aussi alors il accompagnerait sûrement les deux filles dans leur voyage. Il rentra chez lui pour se nourrir, lui ainsi que son Pokémon. Au cours du repas, il tenta d'entamer la conversation.

« Alors, l'entraînement de ce matin. Comment ça c'est passé ?

\- Tu m'as beaucoup plus fait travailler sur ma condition physique que sur mon entente avec toi. Je pense que ton ordre de priorités est à revoir. »

Eddie demeura muet un instant suite à cet aveu fracassant.

« Et … Tu as quel âge en fait ?

\- Quinze ans. Et toi seize.

\- Ouais … Dis-moi … Comment t'as atterri dans cette forêt ?

\- J'y suis né. Ma mère aussi. Mon père aussi.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Alors il y a des Lucario dans la forêt alentours ?

\- Non, ils sont morts. Tout les deux. Vieillesse pour mon père, un essaim de Doduo pour ma mère.

\- Oh … Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est naturel, fit le Pokémon en souriant d'un air franchement naturel.

\- Oh alors … hier, tu ne savais pas …

\- Je ne savais pas quoi ?

\- Pour nous, les humains, évoquer un être cher perdu est quelque chose qui nous rend triste, souvent. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu ne reparles plus de ma mère ou de mon frère, s'il te plaît.

\- Je vois. Très bien, j'y ferais attention ! »

Eddie le remercia puis débarrassa la table. Son horloge affichait quatorze heures quinze. Il alla dans la cuisine et débarrassa ses armoires de toutes les baies qu'il rangea dans des tupperwares qui furent eux même enfournés dans son sac à dos. Prêt à partir, il appela Riolu à le suivre à pied et ce dernier le fit volontiers, enthousiaste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville où Cathy attendait déjà, assise sur une pierre plate, son Grainipiot sur les genoux.

« Salut ! S'écria celle-ci. Alors tu es venu ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas vous laisser seules sans défense. Riolu et moi sommes là pour veiller au bon déroulement de votre voyage, à toi et Emily !

\- Oh, il est adoraaaaable » fit Cathy en se dirigeant vers Riolu dont elle saisit les joues et le tira un peu dans tout les sens, déboussolant un peu le Pokémon.

Elle joua un peu avec lui puis invita Grainipiot à les rejoindre. Celui-ci vint volontiers et tous trois s'amusèrent à un jeu qu'Eddie ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

Emily finit par arriver, son Poissirène dans les bras. Celui-ci semblait déjà assurer une bien meilleure forme que la veille et Emily était resplendissante. Ses cheveux rouges, virant au roux et coupés mi-longs étaient attachés en une tresse. Son visage très effilé et enfantin affichait un grand sourire qui contrastait avec l'impression d'aventurière que donnait sa tenue, composée d'un débardeur marron et d'un pantalon de treillis.

« Hey ! Lança un Edward rougissant et se rendant compte que son amie d'enfance commençait à avoir des formes féminines assez voyantes. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien ! Poissirène est beaucoup plus en forme que hier, répondit-elle. Puis en désignant Riolu : Et c'est grâce à toi, merci !

\- Bon eh bien on y va ? Fit Cathy, toute enthousiaste.

\- Moi je suis prêt ! Fit Eddie.

\- Prête », répondit Emily.

Et tous trois restèrent plantés un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ce fut Emily qui pris les devants mais Cathy et Edward ne suivaient pas de loin.

Ils étaient partis. La route 201 était la première étape d'un périple qui s'annonçait fascinant et plein de rebondissements et déjà, les étoiles dans leurs yeux témoignaient de leurs projets et ambitions les plus rêveurs.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Je sais, on était Lundi la dernière fois et j'avais dit préparer un chapitre par semaine  
Mais, question de disponibilité, je vais décaler le jour de publication à Dimanche. également, comme j'ai déjà pas mal d'avance sur le récit, on va temporairement passer à non pas un mais deux chapitres par semaine et le deuxième jour de publication sera le Jeudi.

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à Jeudi pour le prochain !


	3. Mésaventures

**Hop ! Je me permets de mettre cette NdA avant le chapitre parce que c'est à partir de celui-ci que le rated M prends un peu de son sens, il y a une description de crise d'angoisse. Rien de particulièrement traumatisant je pense, mais j'en profite pour préciser que d'ici quelques temps, il y aura des scènes de gore, de sexe, de trucs immoraux et dégueulasses tout ça. Bref, si vous vous pensez trop fragiles ou facilement choquables, passez votre chemin.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Mésaventures

Les trois jeunes dresseurs avançaient depuis maintenant une heure, du même pas décidé, leurs Pokémon à leurs cotés. Autour d'eux, le paysage avait peu évolué. Le chemin était tracé de façon assez claire au milieu d'une forêt d'où l'on devinait sans souci des Pokémon qui guettaient le petit groupe. Comme c'était prévisible, Cathy et Grainipiot commencèrent à fatiguer, et menèrent le groupe à décider d'une petite pause.

Cathy retira ses baskets usées pour laisser paraître ses chaussettes trouées. Elle venait d'un foyer où cinq enfants avaient vu le jour et son équipement semblait plus que précaire. Elle portait un jogging bleu et une robe rouge premier prix, le tout contrastant avec son écharpe jaune et ses cheveux entre blonds et châtains. Son visage plutôt affaissé donnait à son personnage une étrange allure d'extravagante pauvre et fatiguée.

La jeune fille posa ses pieds dans l'herbe fraîche et sembla se détendre un peu. Emily et Edward firent de même, pas mécontents d'avoir droit à une pause non plus.

« Désolée de vous ralentir, s'excusa Cathy platement, mais je ne suis pas habituée à marcher si longtemps vous savez …

\- C'est pas grave la rassura Emily. On va s'adapter à ton rythme. En plus ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure de goûter ! » La rousse sortit alors de son sac un tupperware contenant des pâtisseries et quelques baies nanab. Les dresseurs se servirent puis, une fois leur en-cas englouti, leurs doigts léchés et quelques sourires échangés, se remirent en route. Emily étant toujours sur les devants, Cathy tenta d'entamer la conversation avec Eddie :

« Alors … Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après Littorella ?

\- Je pense que je vais commencer par aller à Féli-Cité puis chercher une arène intéressante pour gagner mon premier badge et un peu d'argent. Et toi ?

\- J'en sais rien … Grainipiot n'est pas vraiment très fort en combat et les badges ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment … J'aimerais voyager à travers le monde entier mais sans Pokémon fort, c'est difficile comme situation …

\- Ça a l'air tout aussi cool ! Et t'inquiète pas pour Grainipiot, il s'endurcira vite. Et pour ce qui est de voyager, j'ai entendu dire qu'avec une carte de dresseur, on pouvait avoir des prix sur tout les voyages du monde.

\- A ce sujet … Ils vous ont toujours pas donné nos cartes à vous deux, si ? Questionna la jeune fille.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont obligés de la délivrer en même temps que le Pokédex, simple question de confirmation en temps que dresseur.

\- Eddie ! s'exclama Emily à l'avant. Viens voir !

\- J'arrive » fit celui-ci en pressant le pas.

Il escalada une butte et s'avança vers un surplomb où Emily l'attendait, fixant le sol d'un regard soucieux. En dessous, un Pokémon violet était allongé au sol et des mouches lui tournaient autour. Après quelques secondes à l'observer, Eddie réalisa qu'il ne respirait plus.

« On dirait un Nidoran mâle. On peut pas le laisser dans cet état là » fit Emily. Les deux amis furent alors rejoints par Cathy qui poussa un petit cri aigu et, malgré son essoufflement évident, se précipita vers le Pokémon. Elle en écarta les mouches d'un revers de la main puis le tira sur le dos, au prix d'un douloureux effort. Sur son flanc, le Nidoran était ouvert d'une entaille béante et remplie de vers nécrophages qui gigotaient, visiblement dérangés dans leur repas.

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa bouche de dégoût mais sans avoir le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se contorsionna et hurla en se saisissant le ventre, comme si une douleur fulgurante l'avait atteinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria Emily.

\- C'est la capacité point poison de Nidoran. Il a diffusé son poison au contact » répondit Riolu.

Sans rien dire et s'étonnant lui même de sa vivacité de réaction, Eddie saisit Grainipiot et se jeta vers sa dresseuse qui ne cessait d'exprimer de façon très visible sa douleur.

« Grainipiot, utilise para-spore sur elle ! Cria-t-il, n'attirant aucune autre réaction de la part du petit Pokémon qu'un non incrédule de la tête. Ça va la paralyser et ralentir la propagation du poison jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Littorella, dépêche toi ! » ordonna le dresseur, le regard et la voix confiants.

Grainipiot s'activa alors et matérialisa au dessus de sa dresseuse de petites orbes vertes qui vinrent doucement se poser sur elle et étendre des filaments jaunes visiblement non-matériaux dans tout son corps.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa d'un coup mais la sueur qui coulait de son front et l'expression de son visage témoignaient de la douleur, encore présente. Eddie s'empara de la ball de Grainipiot et le rappela juste après l'avoir remercié.

Il posa alors son propre sac au sol et tira la jeune fille, sac de voyage compris, sur son dos. Il se leva difficilement puis demanda à Riolu de traîner son sac à sa place. Conscient de la situation, celui-ci accepta sans rechigner et souleva tant bien que mal le bagage de son dresseur.

Emily les rejoint et ils reprirent silencieusement la route, du plus vite que leur état le permettait. Par moments, Cathy geignait un peu mais son état ne pouvait pas être amélioré. Parfois également, Eddie sentait sur son dos des sanglots secouer le corps de son nouveau bagage. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures, ralentis par le poids de Cathy et la nuit finit par les couvrir alors qu'ils étaient sur le bord de la route.

« A ce rythme là, on en a encore pour deux heures environ, fit Emily.

\- On peut pas voyager de nuit dans cet état. Si on se fait attaquer, on a rien pour se défendre, signala Edward.

\- Très bien. On pose le camp ici puis j'irais chercher des baies pour Cathy et un peu pour nous.

\- Riolu va t'accompagner. Il connaît les arbres à baies de la forêt.

\- Mais tu seras seul et …

\- J'aurais Grainipiot, ça ira », fit le jeune homme, totalement au courant que celui-ci n'était qu'un très mauvais Pokémon en combat, dans son état actuel du moins.

Riolu réunit de quoi faire un feu de camp qu'Eddie alluma tandis qu'Emily montait l'unique tente du groupe, une tente dépliable rouge et verte, et y installait Emily du mieux qu'elle le put. Faute de mieux, Eddie devrait dormir à la pleine étoile.

Emily et Riolu partirent en forêt chercher des baies et Edward ouvrit la ball de Grainipiot. Celui-ci se colla immédiatement, et sans accorder la moindre importance à Eddie, contre sa maîtresse, espérant la rassurer un peu. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, partagé entre l'attendrissement et la frustration.

À la lueur des flammes, l'intérieur de la tente semblait particulièrement chaud et les ombres y dansaient telles les marionnettes d'un sombre théâtre animé à la fois par le gré des flammes et la faible respiration de l'occupante de la tente.

D'un seul coup, les ombres semblèrent se resserrer pour former autour d'Eddie, des dents noires et affûtées, prêtes à le lacérer. Le jeune homme se saisit le crane et se griffa du plus fort qu'il le put, le tout en cachant ses oreilles. Il entendit, comme venant à la fois d'infiniment loin et de lui même, sa respiration s'accélérer, son souffle se saccader et les battements de son cœur se faire de plus en plus rapide et désordonnés. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il s'entendit inconsciemment couiner des morceaux de phrases « Sortez, partez ! », « Laissez moi seul » ou encore « Je ne veux pas de vous, laissez-moi ».

Ces bouts de spontanéité s'en sortaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus étouffé par le sifflement de la peur aux oreilles de Edward qui était dorénavant affalé au sol et tout recroquevillé sur lui même et que les larmes l'aveuglaient presque entièrement. Et le sifflement, ce sifflement, toujours le même, en fond, derrières ces voix, ces voix venues de nulle part, tout droit sorties des plus grande peurs du garçon. Ce sifflement qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles, qui s'amplifiait d'instant en instant, que rien, même pas les voix, ne cachait.

Eddie se referma encore un peu plus, terrifié par tous les signaux qui l'attaquaient de toutes parts et il sentit une partie de lui le quitter, comme un songe, une infime fraction de son âme qui s'écartait de lui pour disparaître dans un quelconque autre endroit dont il n'avait rien à faire

Puis le tout se calma. Le sifflement s'éteint. Les voix se turent. Les larmes cessèrent de couler et, après un certain temps, son souffle et son rythme cardiaque se synchronisèrent de nouveau. Le jeune blondinet se rassit en tailleur, regardant ses mains et plus particulièrement ses ongles sous lesquels quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient infiltrées.

Il poussa un long soupir puis s'appuya contre un arbre non-loin du feu.

* * *

Riolu et Emily revinrent après une trentaine de minutes et donnèrent une baie Pêcha à Cathy, visiblement destinée à ralentir l'empoisonnement et une à son Pokémon, seulement pour le nourrir. Eddie fit comme si de rien n'était et fit ce qu'on lui demanda sans poser de questions.

« Le poison va un peu se diluer, signala Riolu. Mais si elle n'est pas soignée d'ici le prochain coucher de soleil, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

\- Très bien, on partira demain, dès l'aube, ordonna Eddie, essayant de ne pas donner l'air paniqué qu'il avait en son for intérieur.

\- Merci pour … Pour tout à l'heure, fit Emily en s'approchant timidement.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Pour Cathy. J'aurais jamais eu assez de sang-froid pour faire ça moi …

\- Oh c'est rien. J'ai déjà été empoisonné quand j'étais petit, une fois. Un dresseur de Bonaugure m'avait alors paralysé le temps que les infirmières Joëlle n'arrivent de Littorella.

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai, j'me souviens que t'avais raté toute une semaine d'école à cause de ça.

\- Avec mon frère, à l'époque, on allait trop souvent jouer trop près des Cheniti … C'était évident qu'un jour, un de nous deux allait en payer les conséquences ».

Emily rit un peu puis le groupe prit un maigre repas qu'Eddie, un peu détendu, avait cuisiné, avant de se coucher, Emily dans la tente avec Cathy et Edward près du feu, à la belle étoile. À cette époque de l'année, les nuits étaient douces et le ciel clair donc ça lui allait bien ainsi. Il tenta d'oublier la crise qui l'avait atteintes auparavant et leva les yeux vers la toison nocturne. Les étoiles semblaient former un formidable dédale de minuscules points lumineux à travers l'immensité du ciel, comme une toison argentée posée sur une fourrure d'un bleu profond. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward s'émerveilla de cet élément du quotidien. Aussi le jeune homme s'endormit très vite d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Danger

**Chapitre 4 :** Danger

Ce fut Riolu qui réveilla son dresseur, à petits coups de pieds dans les cotes. En ouvrant les yeux, le jeune blond réalisa que le soleil était déjà bien levé et que le camp avait été levé. Emily semblait s'ennuyer et jouait avec un bout de branche tandis que Cathy geignait un peu, non loin d'elle.

Eddie se leva en vitesse et consulta son Vokit. Il était huit heures passées.

« Wooh … S'excusa-t-il en se relevant d'urgence. Désolé, j'avais pas prévu de dormir si longtemps.

\- On est levés depuis cinq heures nous, fit Riolu. Cathy a crié dans son sommeil.

\- Elle a réussi à dormir ?

\- Ouais, mais elle s'est agité, son état a empiré. J'ai essayé de retrouver des baies mais une meute de Medhyéna rode dans les alentours.

\- D'ailleurs, intervint Emily. J'ai essayé d'avancer sur la route mais des loubards la bloquent. Aucun moyen de passer. On est coincés ici.

\- On va trouver une solution », fit Edward bien avant d'y réfléchir. En se rhabillant, il réfléchit à la chose puis saisit son Vokit. En courant avec Cathy sur le dos, il arriverait à Littorella bien avant que les infirmières Joëlles ne l'ait rejoint. D'autant plus qu'avec les loubards, ni elles ni lui ne pourraient passer.

« Je vais passer par l'intérieur de la forêt.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il y a des Medhyéna, souffla Riolu.

\- On a pas d'autre choix. Soit on tente le tout pour le tout et on sauve Cathy, soit on attend ici et on fait rien en attendant qu'elle meure. Je préfère prendre le risque.

\- D'accord, je t'accompagne, fit Emily.

\- Non. Toi, tu prends Riolu avec toi et vous allez m'attendre là où les loubards coincent la route. Si ils s'en vont, vous venez à Littorella.

\- Pardon ? T'as personne pour te défendre là, t'es au courant ?

\- Au moins y'aura quelqu'un qui saura où je suis si jamais je disparaît.

\- Alors pourquoi tu gardes pas au moins Riolu ?

\- Parce que Poissirène ne te défendra pas contre des loubards.

\- Ah parce que Grainipiot te protégera contre des Medhyéna peut être ? »

Eddie ne répondit pas et, après avoir replié ses affaires, prit Cathy sur son dos, laissant son sac à Riolu.

« Faites ce que je vous dit. Si à midi, je ne suis pas revenu vous voir, rentrez à Bonaugure et prévenez les rangers, ils devraient encore y être ».

Puis, sans laisser à personne le temps de réagir, Eddie se retourna et disparut entre les arbres de l'épaisse forêt en trottinant, laissant Emily et Riolu avec un regard béat, partagé entre admiration et mépris, comme ils doutaient que le comportement d'Edward soit héroïque ou suicidaire.

Emily s'avança pour le suivre mais Riolu la retint.

« Je ... J'ai confiance en lui ».

Emily fit une drôle de moue puis elle et le Pokémon prirent la route.

Edward avançait en trottinant dans la forêt, en essayant de faire attention où il posait ses pieds. Sur son dos, Cathy semblait inconsciente et cela inquiétait Eddie au plus haut point. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Chassant ses idées morbides, Edward continua d'avancer jusqu'à une petite clairière dans laquelle sommeillaient deux Medhyéna.

Il ouvrit le Pokéball de Grainipiot et lui donna des instructions précises. Après s'être assuré que Grainipiot ait compris, il le saisit par la tige et courut jusqu'aux loups, jusqu'à sauter par dessus, alors que ceux-ci s'éveillaient, alertés par le bruit de pas.

À ce moment, le petit Pokémon lança une nuée de para-spores qui s'abattirent sur les louveteaux. L'un d'entre eux fut instantanément paralysé mais l'autre eut le temps de saisir la cheville d'Edward qui se ramassa au sol. Le dresseur repoussa le Pokémon d'un petit coup de pied puis se releva tant bien que mal et reprit, claudiquant, le chemin du plus vite qu'il le put, parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait attiré le reste de la meute.

Et en effet, il entendit vite les bruits de course à ses arrières. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, il vit au moins quatre Medhyéna mais ce ne fut pas son principal souci.

Alors qu'il voyait apparaître l'orée de la forêt, un immense Grahyéna lui barra la route. Malgré la présence plus qu'intimidante du Pokémon, Edward continua d'avancer, conscient que s'il ralentissait, la meute entière le rattraperait.

Alors que le garçon arrivait vers lui, Grahyéna lui sauta dessus, gueule grande ouverte mais Eddie eut le réflexe de se déporter sur le coté, quitte à perdre l'équilibre. Il surgit donc à l'orée de la forêt, sur une grande plaine, en se ramassant au sol, face la première. N'écoutant que son instinct de survie et de protection, il ne prêta pas attention au filet de sang qui coulait de son menton et tira Cathy vers le centre de la plaine, tandis que la meute de Medhyéna le regardait fuir en grognant.

Maintenant qu'il avait quitté le territoire des loups, Edward s'assit et poussa un bruyant râle, puis souffla, épuisé et endolori. Il félicita Grainipiot puis le renvoya dans sa ball. Le garçon profita de sa pause pour vérifier le pouls et la respiration de Cathy. Celle-ci était en asse bon état, si on exceptait le sang qui coulait de son front. Avec un peu de chance, ça empêcherait le poison d'atteindre son cerveau.

Au moment où le jeune homme se relevait, il vit arriver une flopée d'Etourmi. Ces Pokémon étant en principe pacifistes, il ne s'inquiéta que quand la tête de vol s'approcha à moins de cinq mètres.

Il se protégea de ses bras pour pallier aux premiers coups mais très vite, son pull ne suffit plus à atténuer la douleur et il sentit des becs pointus s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il constata également que Cathy était attaquée à nouveau. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose et ne voyant de meilleure solution, Edward se jeta sur Cathy et essaya de couvrir du mieux possible tout son corps.

Il sentit de nouveau les becs et les griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair, dans son dos, ses épaules, ses cuisses. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il finit par n'arriver qu'à une seule conclusion : Il allait finir ici, à peine une vingtaine d'heure après son départ, dévoré par un vol d'Etourmi.

C'était tellement ridicule quand on voyait tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il s'était vu sur les routes du monde entier, remportant des badges à tour de bras, combattant la ligue Pokémon et les malfrats les plus puissants. Tous ces espoirs, toute cette ambition allait être ruinée par de stupides piafs.

Plus présente encore que la douleur, Edward sentit la honte s'abattre sur lui. Avec un peu de chance, son cadavre pourrait au moins protéger la jeune fille qui dormait sous lui mais de combien étaient les chances que quelqu'un ne la retrouve avant qu'il soit trop tard ?

Edward pleura silencieusement sur ses rêves et sur son avenir quand une puissante détonation retentit. Il sentit un choc traverser son corps entier, couvrant un peu la douleur des coups de becs pour y rajouter celle de la brûlure. En relevant le regard, il put voir qu'un petit Pokémon bleu lançait à tout va des attaques Étincelle. Derrière le Pokémon, il reconnut également le sarouel crème de Josh.

Une fois les Pokémon sauvages écartés, Josh tendit une main confiante à Eddie qui se releva douloureusement, du sang coulant d'un peu partout sur son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toussa le blondinet, affaibli par la douleur.

\- Emily m'a appelé et elle m'a dit que tu avais peut-être des problèmes. Visiblement, ça c'est vérifié.

\- Merde. Désolé …

\- C'est rien, fit le garçon aux dreads en se penchant vers Cathy. Elle est en sale état mon pote. Lixy, lance lui Cage-Éclair.

\- Selon Riolu, elle sera morte avant ce soir si elle n'est pas soignée.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Resté avec Emily, pour la défendre.

\- Bon. Je m'occupe de Cathy, toi, tu me suis au centre Pokémon. T'as tout autant besoin de soins qu'elle ».

Edward accepta, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir su se défendre seul. Ce début de voyage s'annonçait bien plus dur que prévu et il réalisait pour la première fois à quel point les Pokémon étaient dangereux.

Josh prit Cathy sur ses épaules et fit rentrer Lixy puis les deux amis avancèrent. Josh était un peu plus petit que Edward mais son visage était déjà plus carré et une fine barbe lui apparaissait sur les joues. Sa peau matte et ses yeux noirs s'harmonisaient assez bien avec l'expression confiante qu'il affichait.

Au bout d'une heure de route, les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin à Littorella et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le centre Pokémon, sans s'attarder sur le reste du petit village.

Cathy fut prise en charge très vite et une infirmière amena Edward derrière le comptoir. Elle lui appliqua quelques pommades et des bandages ou des pansements.

« Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Une nuée d'Etourmis. Je protégeais mon amie empoisonnée, je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Vous avez un Vokit pourtant, vous n'avez pas de Pokémon ?

\- Je l'ai laissé auprès d'une amie. D'ailleurs, vous pensez que je pourrais repartir d'ici dix heures ?

\- N'y comptez pas trop, vous allez rester au moins un jour et une nuit au calme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Emily, fit Josh en s'asseyant à coté de l'infirmière. J'ai demandé à un dresseur que j'ai rencontré ici d'aller la chercher.

\- Mais il y a des loubards qui bloquent la route et …

\- T'inquiète pas, le Pingoléon de ce dresseur avait l'air assez effrayant pour mettre au sol quelques loubards.

\- Oh … Je vois.

\- De rien, fit Josh après avoir attendu quelques secondes un quelconque remerciement. Bon allez, remets-toi vite, je crois que t'es encore assez loin de pouvoir affronter la ligue Pokémon !

\- Tiens toi prêt, quand on s'affrontera je serais plus fort que toi ! »

Les dresseurs se sourirent et Josh repartit vers Féli-Cité, laissant sortir Lixy ainsi qu'un Caninos a l'air joueur. Même sur le plan de la capture, Eddie se sentait déjà largement surclassé par son ami. Au final, cette promesse d'affronter de nouveau Josh plus tard était peut-être bien trop démesurée.

Sans l'imprudence du blondinet, Josh serait sûrement déjà à Féli-Cité et aurait disputé son premier match d'arène dans les prochains jours.

La matinée passa et Edward mangea peu puis, vers quatorze heures, Edward vit entrer Emily et Riolu, accompagnés d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années portant une casquette rouge et un jogging bleu et noir et de son magnifique Pingoléon.

Edward se jeta sur son Pokémon qu'il enlaça sans que celui-ci ne comprenne trop.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda la jeune fille en constatant l'état de son ami.

\- Oh trois fois rien … Et euh … merci d'avoir prévenu Josh.

\- C'est rien. Où est Cathy ?

\- En soins intensifs, j'ai pas eu plus de nouvelles que toi.

\- Très bien. On va aller au laboratoire tous les deux, histoire que le professeur Sorbier nous donne notre Pokédex et nos cartes de dresseur.

\- Euh ouais … J'te suis ».

Et les deux amis sortirent du centre et se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire, qui ressemblait plus à une simple bâtisse qu'a autre chose. Ils allaient toquer à la porte mais un scientifique leur ouvrit avant que leur poing ne percute le bois.

« Vous êtes les dresseurs qui n'ont pas eu de Pokédex ?

\- C'est nous, firent-ils de concert.

\- Entrez, le professeur n'est pas là mais je vais m'occuper de vous. Cathy Phillips, Emily Kenway et Edward Hawkins … Il en manque un ?

\- Oui, fit Eddie. Cathy a eu un souci sur le chemin, elle viendra sûrement d'ici peu.

\- Je vois, maugréa le scientifique, visiblement plus emmerdé par cette affaire qu'autre chose. Bon j'vous explique pas comment fonctionne le Pokédex, vous le savez. Vos cartes de dresseurs vous autorisent à participer à des combats et à acheter des Pokéball et vous offrent certaines réductions, notamment sur les voyages et les prix des soins pour Pokémon. Allez, du vent !

\- Euh, merci... » firent les dresseurs alors que le savant les poussait vers la porte. Tous deux se regardèrent, entre gêne et amusement puis pouffèrent de rire.

Décidément, ce monde était bien plus vaste et étonnant que leur petit village et visiblement, même les hommes leurs réservaient encore tout autant de surprises que les Pokémon.


	5. Découvertes

**Chapitre 5 :** Découvertes

Une fois les deux adolescents revenus au centre Pokémon, ils sortirent leur carte dresseur. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait lire le nom du dresseur, son numéro ainsi qu'un code. De ce qu'Edward se rappelait, cette carte permettait d'accéder, en utilisant des Vokits ou des PC de centre Pokémon, aux comptes en banque des dresseurs ainsi que de recenser leurs Pokémon.

En revanche, aucun des deux dresseurs ne savait comment fonctionnait le Pokédex et personne dans le centre ne semblait disposer à les aider. L'objet ressemblait à une console de jeu avec un bouton en forme de croix, un petit scanner rétractable sur le coté et deux autres boutons : Start et Select. Lorsqu'ils appuyèrent sur le premier, ils virent l'écran s'illuminer et leur demander leur numéro de dresseur et le code de leur carte. Une fois ces valeurs entrées, ils virent le Pokédex afficher une fenêtre qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue sur le programme Pokédex ainsi que plusieurs options : Scan et Pokédex.

En sélectionnant la première, ils purent constater que les machines étaient vides. Aucun Pokémon n'était enregistré dans la machine. Edward eut donc l'idée de faire sortir Riolu et d'utiliser le mode scan en le visant. Une petite musique résonna alors et une fenêtre apparut : « Pokémon enregistré, déjà capturé ».

Edward put alors accéder à la fiche Pokémon de Riolu. Il lut à haute voix :  
« Numéro cent-quinze : Riolu, le Pokémon émanation. Il a la faculté unique de visualiser les émotions telles que la joie ou la colère sous forme d'ondes. Il mesure environ soixante-dix centimètres et peser une vingtaine de kilos. Type Combat, on peut le trouver … »

Puis Edward regarda bizarrement son Pokédex puis son Pokémon, troublé.

« Eh bien ? Demanda Emily. Où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

\- Euh … nulle part, fit le blondinet en montrant son Pokédex. Il n'en existe que deux spécimen dressés.

\- Oh. Comment tu peux l'avoir trouvé alors ?

\- Aucune idée … Et toi ? Ton Poissirène, qu'est-ce que ça en dit.

\- Attends, je regarde ça, fit Emily en scannant Poissirène. Numéro 78 : Poissirène, Pokémon Poisson. Ses nageoires dorsales et pectorales bougent avec élégance. Il est surnommé le danseur des flots. Apparemment on le trouve un peu de partout. C'est pas très folichon.

\- Faudrait qu'on scanne chacun le Pokémon de l'autre, ça commencerait déjà à remplir les Pokédex ».

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils discutèrent un peu, de tout et de rien et mangèrent le repas offert par le centre, jusqu'à ce qu'après la tombée de la nuit, accompagnée par une infirmière, Cathy ne sortit de l'arrière boutique. Emily se lança contre elle et l'enlaça ce qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais toute deux en rirent franchement.

Cathy se dirigea vers Eddie, resté en retrait.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup, sans toi je serais morte depuis longtemps.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur durant notre escapade en forêt, ricana le blondinet.

\- Non, ça, ça allait. Le pire, c'est les cauchemars que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. J'en ai jamais fait d'aussi affreux. Et puis les hallucinations aussi. Par moments j'ai cru entendre Riolu parler ».

Edward et Emily feignirent le rire en regardant le Pokémon qui souriait bêtement.

« En tout cas, fit Edward, tu peux surtout remercier Grainipiot. Le vrai héros dans l'histoire, c'est bien lui.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai senti près de moi, tout le temps. C'est marrant comme les liens se créent vite avec les Pokémon.

\- Bon, proposa Emily, et si on allait dormir ? Je sais pas vous mais moi, cette journée m'a épuisé ». Les deux autres approuvèrent et Edward aida Cathy à monter à l'étage pour se rendre dans les dortoirs.

Les dresseurs firent sortir leurs Pokémon pour la nuit et dormirent avec eux la nuit se passa sans aucun problème. Quand Edward se réveilla, aucune des filles n'était réveillées. Seul Grainipiot semblait jouer avec ses pieds, d'ennui. Le blond s'en voulait de faire ça mais il n'avait pas une minute à perdre et un pari à tenir face à Josh. Il écrit donc un petit mot à l'attention de ses amies où il leur expliqua qu'il partait au plus vite vers Vestigion pour y disputer son premier match d'arène. Également, il leur souhaitait qu'ils se retrouvent au plus vite sur les routes et qu'elles réussissent dans leurs objectifs, quels qu'il soient.

Le choix de l'arène de Vestigion, il y avait réfléchi pendant la nuit. Depuis la ville de Féli-Cité, on pouvait se diriger assez vite vers trois arènes : Celle de Joliberge, celle de Charbourg ou celle de Vestigion, respectivement de types acier, roche et plante. Or, Eddie voulait avant tout tester ses capacités et des Pokémon de type acier ou roche auraient été faibles face au type de Riolu. Aussi, il avait décidé de partir dans une arène où les types auraient été neutres.

Il quitta le centre Pokémon puis la ville de Littorella en courant. Une fois arrivé sur la route 202 il fit sortir Riolu dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« Et notre promesse ?

\- Pardon ? S'enquit le dresseur.

\- On doit capturer un autre Pokémon au plus vite. Je ne vois pas d'autre ball que la mienne à ta ceinture. Et si je ne m'abuse, tu as prévu de me faire affronter un champion d'arène seul.

\- J'ai pas l'argent d'acheter une Pokéball. Et nan, on avisera avant l'arène, promis, fit Edward en commençant à avancer.

\- T'as intérêt à te débrouiller vite. Je veux pas devenir un meurtrier moi.

\- T'inquiète pas. J'te dis qu'on avisera ».

Le dresseur et son Pokémon avancèrent sur la route 202 qui se constituait d'une série de virages à cent-quatre-vingt degrés le long d'une petite pente qui menait vers Féli-Cité. Quelques arbres longeaient l'intérieur des courbes mais toute la route était délimitée par la forêt. Eddie prit bien garde à ne pas s'en approcher trop mais avança tout de même à une vitesse convenable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête devant un combat entre deux dresseurs.

L'un utilisait un Cheniti et l'autre, une jeune fille, un Keunotor. Le combat semblait déjà bien entamé et très vite, la jeune fille au Keunotor y mit fin par une victoire écrasante.

Parmi le petit groupe de dresseurs amassés autour du combat, des murmures fusèrent : « C'est déjà sa sixième victoire aujourd'hui … Andréane est vraiment douée ».

« Eh ben dites-donc, vous êtes tous nuls aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Allez, Chuck, file moi trois-cent pokédollars ».

Le jeune homme s'exécuta devant le regard consterné d'Edward. Lui et Riolu se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Le gamin qui venait de perdre avait tout au plus huit ans, ils n'allaient pas laisser cette pimbêche lui piquer autant d'argent.

« Eh ! Cria le blondinet. J'vais pas te laisser faire si facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le pechno ? Toi aussi tu veux que j'te ridiculise ?

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Très bien, je te défie !

\- Très bien, il faut parier trois-cent pokédollars. Si tu les as pas, passe ton chemin.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent. Mais j'ai ça, fit-il en sortant son Pokédex. Vu ton âge, je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas encore reçu. Imagine combien ça coûte ça.

\- Ça me va. Trois-cent pokédollars contre ton Pokédex.

\- Non, ton argent ne m'intéresse pas, fit Edward sous les yeux ronds de son Pokémon. Je veux que tu promettes d'arrêter de piquer de l'argent à ceux que tu bats.

\- Alors ton Pokédex ne sera pas assez. Ici je gagne deux-mille pokédollars par jour, je doute que ton Pokédex puisse rentabiliser plusieurs mois de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus si je perds ?

\- Hm … Hésita la jeune fille. Ça ! S'écria-t-elle en désignant Riolu.

\- Vendu, fit le dresseur, créant la surprise chez tous les enfants alentours.

\- Rio ! S'écria le Pokémon.

\- T'inquiète pas mon grand, on va gagner.

\- Bien ! Je savais que t'étais assez stupide pour ça ! Keunotor, tiens-toi prêt ! »

La Keunotor s'avança vers Edward en grognant. Pour une femelle il s'agissait d'un spécimen assez énorme. Edward le scanna avec son Pokédex puis fit avancer Riolu.

La dresseuse ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser roulade. Keunotor entama alors une série de roulades pour charger Riolu qui esquiva sans problème mais n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Keunotor revenait depuis l'arrière, toujours en roulant.

Il se prit le coup et fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres mais se releva assez vite pour esquiver la troisième charge et enchaîner sur une attaque vive-attaque bien sentie.

« Keunotor, lance coup de boule !

\- Riolu esquive puis forte-paume ! »

Les deux Pokémon s'exécutèrent et les dresseurs assistants aux combat retinrent leur souffle : C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait l'avantage sur leur championne. Edward ordonna à Riolu de recommencer mais celui-ci, rechignant, n'attaqua que très faiblement.

Cela suffit cependant à achever de mettre Keunotor au tapis. Sa jeune dresseuse, enragée, donna des coups de pieds dans la terre puis rappela son Pokémon.

« Tu as triché ! Je demande une revanche !

\- Non seulement je n'ai pas triché mais en plus, on avait un marché. Tu dois arrêter de parier de l'argent sur tes combats maintenant.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me surveiller toute ta vie pour être sûr ?!

\- Te dénoncer à l'Agent Jenny. Tu n'as pas encore de carte dresseur. Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire de l'argent sur les combats de Pokémon. Allez. J'ai une ligue entière à conquérir moi. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera quand tu auras l'âge de voyager ».

Edward continua son chemin sous les regards ébahis des enfants dont certains se mirent en tête de le suivre pour le féliciter. Certains lui demandèrent de les entraîner mais il refusa, largement occupé par autre chose. Lorsqu'il parvint à semer les plus collants de ces dresseurs, ce fut Riolu qui prit la parole en premier.

« Me parier ? Sérieusement ?!

\- Calme toi … J'étais sur de gagner. Non seulement Keunotor était faible à forte-paume mais en plus, c'était une enfant.

\- Et si elle avait été plus forte que ton petit esprit de génie pouvait le concevoir ? Tu m'aurais donné ?

\- On aurait improvisé. Mais on aurait gagné. J'ai des objectifs à mener à bien et je compte les remplir avec ton aide.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi jeune homme. C'est comme ça qu'on finit par en prendre plein les dents, tu sais ?

\- Mon père est maître Pokémon, j'ai ça dans le sang. T'inquiète pas, si je me pense capable de gagner, c'est que je vais gagner ».

Riolu ne répondit pas et entra de lui même dans sa Pokéball. Edward continua son chemin jusqu'à l'heure de midi et essaya de faire sortir Riolu de sa Pokéball pour manger mais le Pokémon refusa de se montrer.

« Oh ça va oui ! Ce qui est fait est fait et on a gagné, de quoi tu te plains ? T'aurais préféré abandonner ? » cria le dresseur au milieu de la route, ce qui mena un jeune couple qui passait par là à le regarder bizarrement.

Edward mangea seul quelques unes des baies qu'il avait dans son sac puis replia bagage. Il continua de marcher un temps et croisa sur le chemin deux hommes qu'il reconnut instantanément. Tous deux portaient des uniformes noirs marqués d'un grand N blanc à l'avant ainsi que des masques intégralement blancs. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces deux colosses, ils étaient de dos mais Edward n'eut aucun doute : Le jour où il avait capturé Riolu, c'était eux qui avaient poussé un scientifique dans le Lac Vérité.

Il pensa à se cacher dans les fourrés mais les deux hommes l'avaient vu. L'un d'eux, le plus grand et qui portait un pendentif doré représentant un N stylisé s'approcha du blondinet.

« Eh gamin ! T'es un dresseur toi ?

\- Euh … bredouilla Eddie. Euh ou … oui. Oui monsieur.

\- Très bien, on aurait une commande pour toi.

\- J-j … Je vous … v-vous écoute.

\- Tu vois cette clé, fit-il en sortant de sa poche une clé USB.

\- Ou … Oui.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu l'amènes à Charbourg.

\- Eh … Eh bien c'est à dire que … Que c-ce n'est pas sur … sur mon itinéraire.

\- J'm'en fous de ça. Et si ça te tente de refuser … chuchota-t-il en sortant de l'intérieur de sa tenue une machette. Oh une dernière chose. Interdiction de lire ce qu'il y a sur cette clé. Musée minier de Charbourg, deuxième étage après-demain à quinze heure. Quelqu'un t'y attendra et t'avise pas de lui foutre un lapin, je te tuerais.

\- B... Bien mon... monsieur ».

Le duo d'hommes en uniformes s'écarta ensuite en partant vers Littorella, laissant un Edward béat et parcouru d'un frisson de peur. Qui étaient ces hommes et pourquoi lui avaient-ils confiés cette mission ?

* * *

 **NdA : Désolé du retard, j'ai bêtement oublié de publier hier, je ferais tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas !  
**

 **A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
